Trash is a common problem around the home, office and outdoors. In order to collect this trash, trash cans have been used. However, these trash cans can be small and generally have rigid sidewalls. The rigid sidewalls prevent the trash cans from being flattened out and stored in a relatively small space. What is needed is a trash can which can be easily deployed and easily stored in a limited space.